The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to reducing aging effect on registers in a processor.
As integrated circuit fabrication technology improves, semiconductor manufacturers are able to integrate additional functionality onto a single silicon substrate. As the number of these functionalities increases, however, so does the number of components on a single chip. Additional components may increase signal switching, in turn, generating more heat. The additional heat may damage various components of a chip. For example, memory devices that utilize p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (P-MOS) transistors may be affected by the additional heat when the transistors are negatively biased over time, e.g., due to negative bias temperature instability (NBTI). Oxide degradation may also damage the transistors over time.
As memory devices degrade, their read or write stability may suffer, for example, due to shift in their gate threshold voltage. Designs may include margins to reduce the impact by such degradations, but the additional design margins may reduce performance and/or increase the requisite area to provide memory devices.